Un Día de Lluvia
by Alesakura
Summary: Que pasa cuando uno parece que hace lo que no hace?, bueno a shaoran le paso que seguira despues....BIEN DICEN QUE EL DESTINO HACE LAS COSAS QUE LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN. Ok mala para los summaryS jeje ojala les guste
1. Capítulo 1 Y así empezó

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son mios la historia si, pero la historia si, solo tome los nombres de mis personajes favoritos, de las CLAMP, y sin fines de lucro, es de Fans para Fans, bueno ya me voy jeje leanlo y luego subo el otro._

**_*Un Dia de Lluvia*_**

*~*~*~*Shaoran*~*~*~*

Ya era tarde casi anochecía y no tenia ganas de llegar a mi departamento, bueno vivir solo es una ventaja, pues no tienes horario para llegar, y no hay a quien darle explicaciones, "a nadie" y aunque así fuese no tenia ganas de decir lo que me atormentaba.

Acaso solo era algo que el destino me imponía de forma cruel, no tenia ni idea de lo que iva a hacer regresando a clases después de lo que había echo aunque, no lo hice!!, mas bien me lo hicieron, solo que ella no me quiso escuchar, no me tuvo confianza pero eso no importaba, no es que yo le quisiese tanto es solo que me dolió la desconfianza, que acaso no me conoce, si me conoce de años entonces..

- por que?!!

- Disculpa?- alguien me hablo?, no solo estoy aturdido ya no se ni lo que ocurre- Disculpa?, estas bien?

No se que ocurrió pero, creo que me perdí….

- eh?- acaso estaba teniendo alucinaciones o quizás…- Disculpe que dijo?

- que si… se encuentra bien, si no, podría ayudarle… en algo?- la preocupación que mostraron esos ojos color jade, me hicieron entrar en angustia, no quería que esa niña se preocupara por un invesil como yo…- enserio lo veo algo… Mal.

- Oh!- *que inteligente, no se te ocurrió algo mas ingenioso, GENIO!!*- A, disculpa, si, si estoy bien solo algo… distraído…

- Enserio? Es que bueno esta lloviendo, y no creo que sea muy bueno que este bajo esa lluvia, podría hacerle, bueno, Daño.

- esta Lloví…

En ese momento puse de verdad atención a mí alrededor, estaba lloviendo y yo estaba mojándome, en que momento empezó, no se, pero, al fin pude admirar lo que había ante mis ojos:

Ella estaba agachada enfrente mió, (a que hora me senté en la banqueta?) Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una blusa tres cuarto de un color Palo de rosa de cuello en V, en su cuello había un hermoso dije de una linda flor de cerezo, estaba sosteniendo un paraguas, tratando de cubrirme lo mas posible, no me sorprendía el echo de esto, lo que me sorprendía y me atormentaba era que, esa Srita. De facciones aniñadas estuviese preocupada por mi, y que tratara de saber si algo me ocurría.

- OK, creo que si esta algo mal, ahora esta rojo, es mejor que vallamos al hospital para ver si no le da pulmonía, enserio esto es grave tiene mas de media hora bajo la lluvia y no creo que eso sea bueno para su salud, amm, bueno yo Salí a hacer un mandado y eso tiene mas de 20 minutos ya regrese y usted sigue aquí casi enfrente de m i apartamento, y la verdad puede que aya calculado mal pues ya tiene rato lloviendo y si no estoy mal tiene mas de media hora bajo el agua, y quien sabe si usted no testa aquí desde an…

Deje de escuchar Acaso, No se calla, y a que soy invesil. No lo se pero, escucharla me alteraba y a la vez me fascinaba, aunque acaso no se callaba?.

_B__ueno con esto creo que si._

_Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que quede tan embelesado, que la solté solo por que me faltaba un poco el aire._

_- Que acaso es INVESIL!!- y entonces casi sentí su calida mano en mi rostro, pero la detuve y le respondí:_

_- eso creo, pero__…_

_- PERO… QUE!!_

_-__ Me respondiste, y en ese caso no creo que sea justo que me golpee._

_-Mmm.. Bueno yo…_

_Se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojo, pero lo repito, SOY INVESIL!!!._

_Pues no me di cuenta en que momento se __soltó de mi agarre y salio huyendo…_

Y ahora, por que sentí su calida mano…

Y Me llevaba dentro de un edificio, el mismo al que la vi entrar…

*~*~*~* Sakura*~*~*~*

OK estaba preocupada, ya tenia demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia, lo mas probable, es que podría darle quizás gripa o mas grave, pulmonía, igual eso no justificaba el echo de que estaba llevando a un desconocido a dentro de mi departamento y si me hermano se llegase a enterar peor aun, aunque no lo vería hasta las próximas festividades, así que no creí que fuese haber algún inconveniente para llevarlo dentro, no pude evitar que mi lado maternal me permitiera dejarlo ahí.

Aun que antes aviamos tenido, algo así como una platica, o no se, es que apenas y me respondia y de repente como si se fuese a otro lado, como explicarlo, si estaba ahí, el en cuerpo y no su cabeza o conciencia o algo así…

- Em esta bien que yo este aquí- por fin reacciono pero le sigo viendo esa cara de preocupación- no se ubiese molestado en lo que a mi concierne no creo que deberia meter desconocidos en su casa

- Mmm…, Yo me Llamo Sakura, sakura kinomoto y usted?- de repente cayo, pero me respondio:

- Xiao lang Li, pero eso no es lo que le…

- Entonces ya no es un desconocido y mucho gusto

La cara del joven li fue algo chiostosa pues creo que lo acabo de desconcertar pero bueno, asi creo que se atormenta menos, la verdad se me hacia buena persona, pero igual parecia algo seria en lo que a mi me concierne la preocupada era yo hace como 5 minutos y ahora es el.

- no se preocupe pero por favor tome- le di una toalla un poco de ropa – esto creo que le pude venir cambiese si?, el baño esta por alla- me hiso caso, casi parecia una maroneta, pero su expresión seguí estando algo atormentada haci que lo empuje al baño y mi curiosidad pudo mas que yo haci que cuando el cerro la puerta nme permiti a preguntar- me podria decir, que hacia debajo la lluvia?, bueno si se puede saber…

No respondia hasta que Salio del baño y solo me dijo:

- La verdad, no lo se, ni siquiera me di cuenta de estaba lloviendo hasta que usted aparecio- en su rostro se veia un sonrojo, que me imagino era de vergüenza por su distracción y la verdad me senti aliviada, bueno comprove que no era la unica distraida en el planeta aunque eso fue lo unico que me dijo y volvio a quedarse callado.

- Bueno ya veo que ustded es de pocas palabras- y sonrei pues en su exprecion se notaba que no tenia ganas de seguir hablando.

Como mi desconocido ahora conocido señor Li, no daba brazo a torcer lo invite a pasar, a la sala y que se quedase a cenar, la verdad crei que se iva a negar, pero se quedo como ya era tarde me apresure mientras el se quedaba en la salita de estar mirando hacia la ventana de mi apartamento, me dedique terminar pues por alguna razon no queria que el pensara que no tenia verdaderas ganas de atenderlo, no tardo mucho en verse la diferencia en la exprecion de su rostro, mientras yo terminaba de hacer la cena me pude percartar que en su mirada se estaba tornando de preocupada a una seria al extremo de parecer enfadado, pero quede tan embobada mirandolo que deje que lo que estaba haciendo se quemara, cuando reaccione fue por el lor que se producio en la cocina que la verdad creo que si tarde en reaccionar por que hasta el invitado se percato del olor y fue a mi auxilio.

Notas de la Autora:

Ohajo!!! jeje mis queridos lectores y autores de la Fanfic, jeje una pequeña historia del monton q tengo escritas y que mas mañana subo y que mi falta de inter no lo hago XD, era un oneshot, pero lo tuve que partir por la mitad asi q la siguiente lo termino de subir ups! bueno ya me voy disfrutenla, y a si dejen porfas comentarios , asi sabre que tan mala soy XD

Atte. Alesakura-Kobato XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohajo!!,** aquí AleSakura, dejando lo que seguía de mi inicial ONESHOT, que se convirtió en una pequeña historia (o bien conocida como fic), OK aclarando, que en la historia anterior apenas y explique cosa, pero creo que lo dejare a lo ultimo del 2do. Capitulo, no creo que lean muchos esto de arriba je,je XD.

_**Disclairmer:**__ los nombres de los personajes de Card captor sakura pertenecen a las inigualables CLAMP, me gustaría que fueran míos (T_T) pero ya que, eso si la historia si es mía, y es de fans para fans, sin ningún fin de lucro, bueno continúen leyendo…….._

*~*~*~*Shaoran*~*~*~*

No se por que mi cabeza estaba cavilando los hechos de lo anterior, creo que me había quedado recordando mi alucinación (*claro que otra cosa podría ser?!!*), Aunque la había sentido tan real; pero estaba tratando de entender en que momento había dejado la realidad, y como es que mi principal problema…. lo había olvidado?,

Pero… de repente sentí un olor a quemado, y no pude evitar reaccionar.

Corrí a la cocina para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Te encuentras bien?- algo si se quemaba, pero por suerte solo fue la comida en la estufa, y no se perdió mucho, pero me preocupaba que ella se hubiera echo daño, aunque, la vi algo sonrojada por lo sucedido, me imagino que le apenaba que parte de la cena se echara a perder.

-Si, y disculpa la molestia la verdad no era mi intención pero me distraje y….- se sonrojo aun mas, *si eso era posible*, y se callo, así que la tranquilice un poco, y le pedí que no se preocupara.

Lo bueno es que al final de cuentas pude disfrutar de una cena exquisita con esa linda niña, aunque si lo veo así es la primera vez que yo describo así a una persona, por que no soy de ese tipo de imbécil, que se la vive diciendo cosas bonitas a las chavas, en realidad soy mas reservado en ese aspecto, simplemente siento que no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión era distinto pues a mi percepción ella si era una niña y muy linda en muchos aspectos, las cosas sucedieron tan bien que no sentí en qué momento se nos habían pasado las horas, terminamos viendo películas, me sentía tan cómodo y tranquilo en compañía de mi amable desconocida (ahora conocida como ella decía), que no me di cuenta a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá.

Cuando me percate eran las 2 y media de la mañana y me sentía algo desorientado pero tranquilo pues en mi pecho sentía un calor tan cómodo que solo al despejarme me di cuenta de la escena y vi que mi pequeña protectora estaba dormida en mi pecho tan tranquila y amena que sonreí al darme cuenta por segunda vez que me parecía un ángel, la primera vez que me lo parecía fue cuando la vi frente a mí en la parte de afuera de este lugar, quizás en otras circunstancias, me sentiría feliz si esto fuera más normal y seguido por decirlo de alguna forma, y entonces una desesperación apareció una extraña sensación de pérdida,(*no siempre estará aquí y no puedes estar aquí para siempre al rato tendrás que irte lo recuerdas?*), a mi conciencia era MALA!!! Y terriblemente CRUEL!! HA!! Deberás que la detestaba, pero era cierto no iba a tener esto siempre, pero me sentía como un niño protegido y aunque era extraño también me sentía vulnerable, recordé la pequeña platica que tuvimos momento antes de ver la famosa película, que ni recuerdo cual era el titulo, solo que trataba de una mujer que iba a ir a la boda de su hermana y que pagaba para que un desconocido se hiciera pasar por su novio y darle un golpe bajo a su ex que era el padrino de su hermana de ahí no recuerdo que iba más allá de eso, pues entre lo que se supone que veíamos, sentí cansancio y creo que ahí fue donde me quede dormido, el mismo cansancio de ahora, y aunque me atormenta el no saber que pasara mañana prefiero disfrutar de esto antes de que se me acabe así que pues mejor me acomodo.

*~*~*~* Sakura*~*~*~*

No se si estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me agradaba, conocer a mi desconocido Sr. Li, era algo que, solo creía que pasaba en las películas, aunque no sabia hasta el momento que era lo que le atormentaba tanto, la verdad al no ser alguien muy perceptiva, podría ser que quizás solo fuesen alucinaciones mías, pero su rostro aun dormido mostraba sus preocupaciones y sus propios pensamientos lo atormentaban, pero no me sentía tanto en confianza como para pedirle que me contara.

Aunque después de cenar platicamos un poco y logre saber que era de china bueno, de Hong Kong y de una familia reconocida, cosa que la verdad será reconocida pero yo de eso no sé nada, también que tenia 5 Hermanas, mas no fue una plática muy larga y estábamos viendo una película que me gusta mucho, pero ni siquiera la termine ya que me quede dormida.

Solo ahora que son como las tres de la mañana y me puse a pensar en lo que ha pasado desde la tarde del día de ayer me doy cuenta que por alguna extraña razón a mi Lindo desconocido, no lo quiero dejar ir.


End file.
